Never Too Old
Never Too Old is the 5th episode of Season 6 of Kids Incorporated and 96th episode overall. In this episode; the kids try to cheer Stacy up after she learns her grandfather has to move to a retirement home. Plot Summary We begin with an energetic performance of "I Only Want to Be with You" before seeing Flip at the counter trying a joke about elderly newlyweds. The jokes continue (along with Richie complaining he's sore after bending down and Devyn complaining of a sore wrist after helping straighten Richie up) with the kids and Flip unaware of Stacy's growing annoyance; at least at first ("From Me to You"). Stacy arrives at the counter not wanting anything; then reveals why she was so glum. Her grandfather - who she happened to be very close to - had just been placed into a resthome; and she felt she couldn't bring herself to go see him there (preferring to remember when he was more active); sparking a discussion with the other kids on their thoughts on aging ("We're Old"). We then see Stacy flipping through a family photo album, leading to her reminiscing about the first time she sang in public (going on a stage at a club her grandfather and some of his friends were and singing Jingle Bells). This appears to be what convinces Stacy to go to the retirement home (alone); at least to say thanks ("All This Time"). Meanwhile; four other worried kids are waiting for Stacy's return when, to their surprise, Stacy's mentioning how active her grandfather and some others at the retirement home were, even going on to invite her grandfather and some of his friends to a concert at the P*lace. This leads to closing song "More Than You Know"; at the conclusion of which sees Stacy and her grandfather embrace at the end. Kid Cast * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie * Kenneth Wesley Ford, Jr. - Kenny * Devyn Puett - Devyn * Jennifer Love Hewitt - Robin (credited as Love Hewitt) Adult Cast * Sean O'Riordian - Flip Guests * Gene O'Donnell - Stacy's Grandfather Dancers * Joseph Conrad * Kimberly Duncan * Leilani Legamy * Tiffany Robbins * Cory Tyler Songs * "I Only Want to Be with You" (Dusty Springfield cover {also recorded by The Bay City Rollers and Samantha Fox}; performed by Devyn and Robin) * "From Me to You" (The Beatles cover; performed by Kenny) * "We're Old" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Richie, Robin, Kenny, Stacy and Devyn) * "All This Time" (Tiffany cover; performed by Stacy) * "More Than You Know" (Martika cover; performed by Stacy) Trivia * This is the 2nd episode (behind previous episode "Career Jeers") to feature a cover of a song recorded by former cast member Martika, and the first to feature a performance of a song that was originally recorded by Martika (vs. Martika's "Cross My Heart" version itself being a cover). Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 6 Episodes of Kids Incorporated